Dressing Up
by gravitysabully
Summary: Nepeta Leijon dressed up everday, hoping that Karkat will notice her. But the ship Nepeta has been sailing on for so long has sunk, and she can't even imagine how she can rebuild it, until the resident clown shows her how. [One-sided Catnip/Nepkat at the start, mainly Meowricals/NepGam.]


**This is a brand new story, guys! I'm so excited! Are you? If you don't already know, I'm Kato! I was wanting to write some Meowricals stuff, so this is what happened. It was originally a one-shot, but, as you know, some one-shots that I love don't stay onr-shots.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Homestuck._**

* * *

People often wondered why Nepeta Leijon dressed so nicely. Some thought that she was wealthy, others thought that she was showing off. No one knew the real reason, though. Not even Equius- Nepeta's best friend- knew why. It was her secret to keep.

Nepeta was waiting, always waiting. Waiting for the day Karkat will notice her. She never knew when it would be, but she always dressed up. Just in case.

When Karkat came up to Nepeta, it was a week before prom. She thought that day was the day. But he just wanted advice. Who else would he go to besides the shipper?

"Hey, Karkitty!" Nepeta said cheerily when he approached her. He grumbled. "How's efurrything going for you?"

"I need to ask you a question," Karkat said, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. _He's going to do it!_ she thought.

"Sure! You can ask me anything!" Happiness was pouring out of her.

"What do I get a girl when I'm asking her to prom?" Karkat's face was now a beet red.

"A flower, silly! And make it her fafurrite color!

* * *

The next day, Nepeta dressed in her prettiest dress. When she passed Karkat, she beamed at him, but he ignored her. That's when she noticed the bright red rose in his hand. _That's not ri-_ she thought, but she was cut off when he walked up to Terezi Pyrope. You could hear her "yes" from any point in the school.

Nepeta's face fell. He just wanted advice, not her. Karkat was no longer Karkitty, but Karkles. This couldn't be happening.

The ship Nepeta had been sailing on for so long had sunk. And the leaks turned into waterworks as Nepeta ran for the bathroom. She pushed past Feferi and Aradia walking to class to reach the lavatory.

Once she was in a stall, she locked herself in there and let the sobs come out. How could she have been so stupid?! That ship was bound to sink anyway, and she was just too oblivious to notice! Too busy dressing up- she looked down at her dress. With as much rage as she could, Nepeta tore the hem of the dress. It felt good to do this. She ripped it a bit more, then moved on to another part of the dress. Nepeta's dress was in rags when she heard the knock on the bathroom door.

"Nepeta? Are you in there?" Equius's voice rang out. Nepeta ignored it and tore the dress a bit more. "Nepeta! I demand you come out this instant!"

"No!" she said defiantly, her voice cracking a bit. She stood up from her spot with the dress hanging around her legs in tatters.

"Nepeta! You are going to miss first period!" The bell rang. "See!" her best friend said. She could imagine him gesturing with his arms, pointing at the bell. That made her smile a bit.

"I don't want to go to school," she murmured loud enough for Equius to hear.

"I'm coming in, Nepeta! Just wait." She heard the door open and she unlocked her stall. Equius gaped at her appearance. "What have you done to your lovely dress?"

Nepeta threw herself into his arms, the tears resurfacing. He patted her back awkwardly as she sobbed on his shoulder. His muscular brown shoulder became a river from her tears.

"What happened? Who made you cry like this?" Equius held Nepeta tighter, stroking her russet hair.

"Kar-karkitty asked Te-terezi to the purrom," she sobbed. "I don't want to see anyone but you right now."

"I'm here now," Equius said, as soothingly as he could. He let her soak his black tank top as they missed first period.

"Ca-can we skip class?" Nepeta asked after a few minutes. She wiped tears from her hazel eyes as Equius nodded. She smiled as she pulled her friend outside of the bathroom.

_Maybe today,_ she thought, _I can get over Karkitty._

Oh, Nepeta. If only it was that easy.

* * *

Gamzee Markara sat in his first period class, wondering when he would have time to drink some Faygo. That stuff was "motherfucking miraculous" to him, but no one else seemed to think so.

Gamzee saw his friend Karkat run down the hallway when he passed to door to Dr. Scratch's psychology class. Gamzee was pretty motherfucking mad at Karkat. He just went out and asked out the person who hates most. Terezi. If only she rejected him. Then their hate relationship could go as planned: making insults, pranks, all that. Gamzee was happy Karkat finally grew some motherfucking balls and asked her out, but he might want to keep drinking Faygo. He didn't want to go through what happened last time when he stopped drinking it again. He shuddered at the thought.

Gamzee really wished that the past would stay in the past.

* * *

**Okay! That wraps up chapter 1! Read and Review! If you liked it, review! If you hated, review! If you loved it, review! If you can't wait to see what happens next, review!**

**KINDA IMPORTANT: This won't be according to canon. There will be things that are just kinda made up so the plot moves forward.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Kato**


End file.
